Online Adult Learning Wiki
Welcome to the ! The internet has changed the way that we think about education and particularly adult education. Online adult education pertains to all forms of adult education accessible online through the internet. A 2014 Pew Research Center survey found that 87% of adults in America use the internet. Ross-Gordon, J. M., Rose, A. D., & Kasworm, C. E. (2017). Foundations of adult and continuing education. San Francisco, CA; Jossey-Bass. In addition to using the internet at higher rates, adults are engaging with content more than ever before. These adults also believe that the internet has given them access to learning that they had never before experienced. A survey by the Alfred P. Sloan Foundation found that 63% of college administrators felt online learning was vital to their organizations.Bond, H. (2013). Online education. In J. Ainsworth (Ed.), Sociology of education: An a-to-z guide (Vol. 1, pp. 549-550). Thousand Oaks, CA: SAGE Publications, Inc. doi: 10.4135/9781452276151.n292 A US Department of Education study of online education compared to traditional classroom instruction revealed that students in online learning environments outperformed their classroom counterparts. However, online learners report a higher dropout rate than their traditional classroom counterparts. Hartnett, M. (2016). Motivation in online education. Singapore: Springer Science Business Media. Keywords KEYWORDS: online adult learning, adult online education, online adult education, technology and education, online education, adult learning, e-learning, online learning theories About Adult Online Learning Online learning has evolved from pre-internet distance learning opportunities. The concepts of transactional distance ''and ''learner control ''were introduced as integral to the definition of online learning in the late 1980s and early 1990's, respectively. This terminology assumes a geographical separation between learners and their instructor as well as the ability of the student to access learning on demand. Transactional distance is proportionate to learner autonomy. In its origins, online education was more expensive than classroom environments. However, the cost associated with online learning continues to decline while also proving to be more financially accessible by eliminating the need for student housing costs.Black, D., Bissessar, C., & Boolaky, M. (2019). Online Education as an Opportunity Equalizer: The Changing Canvas of Online Education. ''Interchange, 50(3), 423–443. doi: 10.1007/s10780-019-09358-0 Online learning is a global venture. Theories and Adult Online Learning Learning theories provide an important framework for the field of adult online education, but may not be able to fully encompass newfound forms of online adult education. New theories in development may address these challenges. The following theories have been identified as partial frameworks for exploring adult online education. Connectivism In connectivism, learning is viewed as "a process of creating networks." Technology represents one of the networks at play in the development of adult education. Each network is made up of nodes or connection points to connect information and source information to draw conclusions and build upon adult learners' experiences. In an online course, nodes may be represented by external groups such as people, books and articles, or even social media. Constructivism Constructivism imagines the learning process as a transaction where the student is the central component. Due to the nature of online learning, the learner is integral in facilitating the learning process. Their interactions with the resources, learning environment, and people involved in the learning experience all shape their knowledge acquisition. Individual constructionism sees the student as the agent for educational development while social constructivism focuses on the act of participation in the education process with special consideration for motivation in this participation. The use of virtual reality (VR) technology in online education is an example of constructivism theory in the online adult learning process. Critical-humanism Critical humanism combines a person's innate desire to learn with a "focus on the human experience."Milheim, K. (2011). The Role of Adult Education Philosophy in Facilitating the Online Classroom. Adult Learning, 22(2), 24-31. This complex theory is approached in multiple ways but ultimately encourages learners to engage in critical and challenging thought processes through discussion while an instructor facilitates. In online education, this is often accomplished through discussion boards. Generativism Generativism explores the knowledge-generating activity that is learning. Carneiro first discussed generativism as a relationship between knowledge and learning with respect to technology and thereby online adult education. His assessment concluded that people learn from experience and to make sense of learned knowledge. Emancipation Education Emancipation education, although not yet widely accepted in the field of adult education, explores education as a method for making learners more aware of issues in their communities. Special attention is placed upon considerations of cultural attentiveness which may be particularly present in online learning environments. In applying this philosophy, instructors should also consider whether course design is ethnocentric in nature. Humanism Humanism considers the work of Maslow and Knowles by exploring the basic psychological needs that must be met for self-actualization. Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs was linked to education theory by Knowles who explored learners' self-directed needs to learn. This theory relies on self-motivation which is ideal for self-direct learners and online courses. Neuro-sociocultural perspective A neuro-sociocultural perspective in adult learning considers interwoven networks of learning, similar to connectivism. Neuro-sociocultural perspective stresses, however, the role of memories in the learning process. Self-determination Theory Self-determination theory or SDT can be used to explore adult learners' motivations for engaging in online education as well as their potential for success. SDT considers external factors that may contribute to a learner's success such as autonomy, relatedness, and competence. Formal Online Learning Formal online learning is represented in structured coursework such as basic adult education, professional development, and university coursework. The rate of college students engaging in online courses is rising exponentially with more than six million online students at the college level reported in 2010. In 1992 the Alfred P. Sloan Foundation offered online learning, and in 1997 the African Virtual University was created to provide higher learning to African communities. The Open University in the United Kingdom is one of the largest online global universities with more than 250,000 students globally.Scigliano, J. A. (2000). The Internet and Higher Education special issue on the history of online learning. The Internet and Higher Education, 3''(1-2), 1–5. doi: 10.1016/s1096-7516(00)00029-4 These online offerings opened the door for additional formal online learning opportunities as they exist today. Nonformal Online Learning Online courses are used by organizations to meet their internal development needs. A 2014 survey found that more than 25% of organizational development training hours were completed online in a self-paced course. Non-profit organizations such as the Boy Scouts of America, the American Red Cross, and similar programs have adopted online nonformal learning opportunities for their adult volunteers to be trained. Informal Online Learning The internet has introduced new methods of informal learning including social media, video hosting sites, and informal online collaboration. TED Talks spread ideas in brief segments of no more than 18 minutes for free. Youtube hosts a seemingly unlimited knowledgebase of DIY and how-to content. The term "edutainment" encompasses the merger that exists between education and entertainment in informal online learning. Exams and quizzes allow learners to asses their learning needs and the effectiveness of the learning process. Online cooking school Rouxbe.com has more than 150,000 learners who seek out recipes and cooking guidance. Political Activism Informal learning through social media has also manifest in the form of political activism. Political uprisings may find their base in cyberactivism including as many as nine events in 2011. Social media provides a forum in which political activists can connect to support their respective causes. Benefits of Adult Online Learning Online learning provides benefits to adult learners that classroom experiences may not. The internet has provided adult online learners with more opportunities to collaborate with others and accessibility improves education equity. Online learning opportunities make learning accessible to home-bound learners or those that may not be able to attend traditional classroom learning environments due to characteristics such as time, ability, distance, or other contributing factors. Female classmates do not participate in live discussions at the same rate as male classmates, but this gender difference is diminished in online course offerings. Students appreciate the convenience and flexibility of online classes. These conveniences can be experienced worldwide with online education acting as an "opportunity equalizer" in developing economies. As students from developing economies have cost-effective alternatives to studying abroad, they achieve higher levels of education as well as social and financial upward mobility. Additionally, students interacting with students in cultures different from their own may be challenged to reflect on their biases. The cost of online education continues to go down making it accessible to populations who would not previously have been able to participate in higher education. As a result, online course enrollment has grown particularly in times of economic recession. Implications for Educators of Adult Learners Online educators must cultivate learners who are critical thinkers due to the large amount of information available online that may not be factual. Educators of adults using online learning may experience emotional side effects due to less engagement between professors and students.Cook, J. P. (2018). Online Education and the Emotional Experience of the Teacher. ''New Directions for Teaching and Learning, 2018(153), 67–75. doi: 10.1002/tl.20282 Support groups that help educators to adjust their courses to an online training format while supporting their social and emotional needs can help to combat these concerns. Educators also face challenges in the development of backup plans when technology or resources do not work as expected. Unlike in the classroom, educators do not immediately know of the difficulty and student frustrations are often geared toward the educators themselves who may have no control over the failing material or technology. In addition to student frustrations, instructors themselves often experience frustration with associated technology platforms. A 2000 study by Tweedle found that different online learners have different expectations as determined by their experiences. These varied expectations provide a challenge to instructors attempting to develop courses for an unlimited set of learner expectations. Challenges and Barriers in Adult Online Learning Despite increased connections with students from different cultures, these connections have remained superficial. Students have additional contact with international students through online education, but lack of face-to-face connection serves as a barrier to genuine friendships and partnerships. International students may also struggle with instructors and course design that is unfamiliar to them. Dropout rates are higher for online learners than for classroom-style learners. Students may withdraw from courses due to frustration with the learning platform or time constraints that result from external obligations such as jobs, family, or other commitments. Students may also withdraw due to unmet expectations. While accessibility increases with the introduction of additional online learning opportunities, universities and other institutes of adult learning can no longer rely on geographic proximity to attract students. There becomes an additional burden on educational institutes to ensure courses remain competitive.Hamilton, E. C. (2016). Technology and the Politics of University Reform the Social Shaping of Online Education. While this may pose an additional challenge to institutions, it is advantageous to students as online course curriculums must remain competitive not only regionally, but globally. An additional challenge in the adoption of online learning is the displacement of experienced instructors who may be replaced by reusable online content. Visually-impaired students may not find online learning opportunities to meet their needs, despite attempts at increasing educational accessibility through online offerings. Characteristics of Adult Online Learners Adult online learners are diverse with a wide variety of life experiences.Ott, K. (2011). Technology and Adult Learning: Understanding E-Learning and the Lifelong Learner. The International Journal of Technology, Knowledge, and Society, 7(3), 31-36. Adult learners are typically self-directed, they learn by building on existing experience and knowledge, their motivation comes from the need for the knowledge to advance themselves in some way, and they are motivated by the ability to immediately apply what they have learned. The below areas provide additional insight into the characteristics of adult online learners. Age Adult learners over the age of 65 did not find the internet to increase their learning opportunities. Adults ages 45-54 were most likely to participate in online education at a rate of 36% followed by 35% of adults ages 35-44. Nontraditional students find the flexibility of online courses convenient for working around busy schedules that also include full-time jobs and families. Gender Men were found to participate in online education opportunities slightly more often than their female counterparts at 35% and 30% respectively. In discussion settings, male classmates were more participatory in traditional classroom settings whereas online discussion and collaboration resulted in more participation from females. Race Online students remain predominantly white. Education Level Adults who had completed more years of adult education are more likely to participate in distance education. The highest rate of participation was among those with advanced degrees and adults with less than a high school education participated the least. Other traits Online learners are more autonomous than their classroom-based counterparts. This autonomy gives learners influence over their learning experience and educational outcomes. Online learners are self-directed in both personality and in the level of control they have in the course. Online learners have higher levels of intrinsic motivation and strong time management skills. They need clarity, respect, and intentional course design to feel satisfied with the course. Effects of Online Learning on Adult Learners The impact of online learning and technology on adult learners cannot be ignored with neurological effects which indicate that additional use of the Web may be teaching our brains to shorten attention spans. In contrast, online engagement and learning may cultivate short-term memory and multitasking while enhancing visual-spacial intelligence. Online learning may have impacted adult learners by encouraging superficial thinking. Educators reported less feedback from online learners and fewer questions than classroom-based students. Programming and Instructional Design Instructional designers and other who may develop courses for online learners must understand the different types of learners and their life experiences to develop effectively online learning opportunities. Challenges in Programming and Instructional Design for Online Learners Developing effective programs for online adult learning must address the challenges in this design process. These challenges include the need to evaluate the quality of the learning encouraged by the program, consider the learning experience in context of learning theories, encourage the use of critical thinking skills in reading and processing online content, and address any equity challenges that may exist in terms of access and quality of online learning experiences. Special Considerations in Programming and Instructional Design for Online Learners Learner reflection is integral in the adult education process and online learning is no different. Reflecting on content delivered through a web-based course improved learning outcomes as discovered in a US Department of Education study. Methods for reflection on course materials should encompass a variety of methods such as quizzes, discussion, online assessments, papers, and other interactive methods made available through technology platforms used to support the course. Reflections were found to be particularly effective. Courses must also address critical thinking skills to effectively achieve learning outcomes in adult learners using online education methods. Additional considerations that an instructor must include when designing an online course includeNg, H., & Baharom, S. (2018). An Analysis on Adult Learners’ Satisfaction in Online Education Programmes. International Journal of Interactive Mobile Technologies (iJIM), 12(7), 70-85.: * Learning content * Knowledge acquisition * Instruction * Learning platform * Course design * Ability to transfer * Instructor presence and social support Gamification in online organizational development was reported by 25% of businesses in a survey from 2014 and found to be particularly effective in supporting employee development as well as engagement. Keller's ACRS model Motivation has been identified as an important component in the success of online learning. Keller's ACRS model is widely used in the development of online courses to facilitate motivation through consideration of attention, relevance, confidence, and satisfaction. Online Technology Platforms Massive Open Online Courses (MOOCs) Massive Open Online courses provide internet delivery of a course. These environments are intended to be free and support a large number of students which provides challenges in developing engaging and collaborative learning experiences. MOOCs have disrupted the trajectory of online education and are highly debated. Common characteristics of MOOCs include free, large, and associated with elite universities.Bulfin, S., Pangrazio, L., & Selwyn, N. (2014). Making 'MOOCs': The construction of a new digital higher education within news media discourse. International Review of Research in Open and Distance Learning, 15(5), 290-305. Educators who work within the scope of MOOCs are largely respected. Spin-offs of the MOOC model may include a hybrid format that also includes local groups for studying or discussion. MOOCs are also used for corporate training and development. CMS and LMS A course management system (CMS) and/or learning management system (LMS) is a type of platform used to facilitate the online learning content and process. Well-known platforms in higher education include Blackboard and WebCT and private organizations may use systems such as Saba. Online learning platforms can be difficult to manage. Virtual Reality Virtual Reality (VR) tools provide simulated real-world experiences that result in near learning experiences. These experiences can range from pilot simulations to anatomy exploration. VR technology is seen as advantageous over real-world learning experiences because it is cost-effective, less dangerous than some training environments, and allow for simulation of real-world contexts upon which knowledge can be built. Category:Browse